


In Dreams

by janiejanine



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janiejanine/pseuds/janiejanine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jowan has trouble sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Jowan/Leliana: Loving You from Afar

When he dreamed, he dreamed about Lily.

Sometimes they were hidden in an alcove somewhere in the tower, stealing a few moments alone before the templars caught up with them. Sometimes he was in the Chantry during services, trying to catch the eye of the pretty initiate whose name he didn't yet know. Sometimes he was slicing open his palm, glancing up to see the look of horror and disgust on her face before fleeing like a coward.

No matter how bad the dream, the worst part was always waking up and realizing, once again, that she was gone.

He was startled out of his doze by the sound of footsteps. He tried to blink the sleep away, looking up through bleary eyes. There were people outside his cell. He caught a glimpse of red hair, kind eyes, and his heart skipped. "Lily?" he whispered.

The strangers shared a confused look. His vision focused, and he could see the differences now. The face was too round, the lips too full. The hair was too light, not the same auburn that he'd loved to comb his fingers through, just before leaning in for a kiss. The disappointment was almost too much to bear.

He leaned back, waiting to hear what these people had to say. Whatever it was, he could handle it. He'd already gotten through the worst part of the day.


End file.
